Captain Grace
Captain Grace (キャプテン・グレース), also known by her real name Umi Shibahara (芝原海), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Captain Grace is a second-year of Namiyama Middle School. She is well-known for being rowdy inside and outside of school. Appearance Human Umi is described to wear her dyed blonde hair in a high ponytail on her head. She does not follow school uniform regulations. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Captain Grace has long curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue pirate hat with gold around the edges. On the sides, there are two gold buttons, and there is some white lace. On the center section, there is a white star with golden accents. She also wears black earrings. She wears a blue, white and gold pirate outfit. The sleeves have white lace at the ends, and a section of fabric rolls back to form a sort of bell shape. This is fastened with two black connected hoops, and it is lined with gold. Her collar is blue and lined with gold. She also wears a white bow, with lace around the edges. She has on a black belt, with a golden anchor decoration on it. The bottom part of her outfit curves outwards and is blue, with gold edges. On the bottom edge, there is white lace. There are also white spikes on the bottom of her dress. She wears white socks, with black bands at the top. She has brown and black boots and a brown monkey's tail. Personality Captain Grace has always been an adventurous type, wanting to see the world and experience it for herself. This adventurous spirit eventually leads her to a path of athleticism, as she's probably the most fit girl in the school district, due to wanting to become an adventurer. She's always quick to answer the call, though she's also pretty hot-tempered herself. She tended to beat up those who tease her for her dreams of exploring, so many consider her to be fearsome. She's the first to jump into battle when challenged and never backs down from a fight. Magic Can summon a really cool magic pirate ship. She can summon a magical wooden pirate ship that reaches about 10 meters in length. The ship can withstand water and air resistance. If it's in the water, the ship can travel at subsonic speeds (more than 5600 knots), exceeding the law of physics. Although it's a sailboat, it does not require wind to travel. The ship holds items such as cannons, ropes, and foods, which are all magical items and are usable even outside of the ship. These items can also withstand a normal Magical Girl strength. It also equips magical cannon that can mince a Magical Girl. Special Item(s) *''Very Cool Magical Pirate Ship:'' Captain Grace's special pirate ship. It's a sailboat of with the length of 10 meters. It's a surprisingly convenient ship which allows you to take out items such as furniture and food. It can travel up to subsonic speed. Because of its size, Captain Grace can use it to kill her target by summoning it on the air and dropping it down, smashing whoever is underneath it. Relationships Funny Trick Captain Grace considers Funny Trick to be her best friend. She wants to protect Funny Trick more than her pride. Weddin They were fighting over who would be the leader but later became teammates. However, both don't like each others' ways of handling the situation. Kuru-Kuru Hime Captain Grace and Kuru-Kuru Hime were teammates. Rain Pow Captain Grace and Rain Pow were teammates. Postarie Captain Grace and Postarie were teammates. Tepsekemei Captain Grace and Tepsekemei were teammates. Captain Grace later gave her a lamp as a gift. Toko Captain Grace was turn into a Magical Girl by Toko. Captain Grace was the first the agree to helped Toko despite knowing nothing about her. Karate Teacher Captain Grace beat up the Karate Teacher for taking away her playtime with Funny Trick when they were children. He closes his dojo because of this. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Captain Grace has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 2/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Thoughtfulness: 1/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3